


She never complained.

by KinToShego



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo was tiny. Honey Lemon took advantage as often it as she could.<br/>-more drabble from 2am in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She never complained.

Five feet, four inches. That's how tall Gogo was, average really. But compared to her team, Gogo was entirely tiny, dwarfed by three (four when Honey Lemon wore her platforms) of her team being six feet tall or more. This never really bothered her, it allowed her to move faster when facing, as Fred called them, super villains. But Honey Lemon took advantage of her girlfriend's tiny height whenever she could, and would often be found admiring and fawning over the smaller girl.

At the nerd lab, Honey only really tended to use Gogo's height to lean on the latter comfortably while she worked on her bike. She'd rest her sidearms on Gogo's shoulders and rest her chin on the punk girl's head, Gogo wouldn't complain at the actions and even, on occasion, lean into the touch while she worked. 

During missions, Honey used Gogo's height and size for various reasons. Chem balls were easier to get into small spaces if you had a small person to get them there and her small size made for a good member to, literally, throw at a target to surprise them. (a task Gogo only trusted Honey enough to perform without killing her.) Gogo wouldn't complain anyway, if it helped the mission, she could deal.

In domesticated life Gogo could be picked up for kisses, supported only by Honey, a romantic feat that couldn't work if the dark haired girl was any bigger. She could sit on Honey's shoulders to retrieve things even the Latina herself couldn't reach and she could be cuddled while Honey cooked without getting in the taller girl's way, and even help her at times. Honey could fawn and coddle her, and although it was unnecessary most of the time, and often ended in Gogo getting grumpy with all the attention, Gogo couldn't complain when Honey only ever had adoration and love in her big green eyes.

Gogo was happiest though, when they watched movies or tv in Honey's or her own apartment. Honey would wrap her up in her long arms and pull Gogo into a tight, hug like, cuddle, the dark haired girl's head would rest snugly beneath Honey's chin and she wouldn't even be touching the couch, wrapped up completely in Honey Lemon. She'd often fall asleep like this, listening to Honey's soothing breaths, comfortable and warm. Honey would once again take advantage of Gogo's size, able to move her without having to wake the peaceful girl. Gogo never complained, even if she woke anyway. 

In bed, Honey hardly ever used hot water bottles or even more than one blanket, even in winter. She'd lay Gogo over herself for heat and not be crushed, but able to hold the girl as she slept. Gogo was too small to act as anything but a little spoon to Honey, but as she lay in her girlfriend's warm, loving embrace, she was entirely content, and she definitely never complained.


End file.
